Rurumu's Swan Song
by XxMurasakiHimexX
Summary: Rurumu's tragic tale from Hinahoho and Ja'far's point of view.


**A/N: I got a request on tumblr to write a story about Rurumu's death. I love Rurumu, she's only a minor character but I find her an admirable and strong woman. It's always difficult to try to write the death scene of a beloved character but since I do love writing angst I hope I did it right.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own magi and its characters.**

* * *

Sindria had been burning for the last day. Huge flames were kissing the city and its surroundings. The flames consumed everything that stood in the way; making no exception to buildings, plants and human flesh. For all seemed the same to their constant hunger.

This terrible picture was painted by Al Thamen. They couldn't bear the thought of Sindria declining to join their organization and so thousand innocents had to pay for it. It was just another game to them, like it was just another war for humanity. But for those whose houses were burned to the ground or worse their families died, it would always be a day to be remembered as a gravely one.

People were running panicked, trying to find a way to escape the flames. Among this chaos of people, fire and enemies' attacks stood a man at the blink of exhaustion. He dared not to stop, though. For each valuable moment that passed might make the difference in saving his children and his wife. He could never stop, until he was sure they were all safe.

He had parted earlier with them to join the battlefield. All the civilians who couldn't fight had gathered at the palace and his family was among them. He had thought that they would be safe there, as it was the safest place in the town. Besides, the king had left some capable fighters with the civilians to protect them if things came to worst.

But when the worst came not even those fighters could stop the massacre. As Sinbad informed him an hour ago, part of the palace had collapsed due to Al Thamen's persistent attacks, killing many innocent souls. Sinbad had the terrified look of a man who was blaming himself for all the wrong reasons and Hinahoho wished he had some time to spear to comfort his closest friend, but for now his priority was to find his family.

Hinahoho made his way through a group of people that were waiting to get first aid at the shadow of what used to be Sindria's great hall. By the corner of his eye, he could still see his comrades fighting. Drakon was dealing with a couple of Al Thamen soldiers not far from where he stood. Serendine was backing him up. The rest wouldn't be too far away.

"Brother! Brother!" a familiar voice called to him through the smoke. Once she approached, Piprika buried herself to her brother's arms.

"Piprika!" his voice was just a whisper now revealing his relief for seeing her safe and sound. "I'm so glad to see you unharmed! I'm so glad".

"Me too, brother, me too!" she hugged him tighter as if she was afraid that he would disappear at any moment. Tears fell from her eyes "I was in the temporary shelter helping with all the injured people" she said as she pointed with her hand somewhere too far away for him to distinguish anything.

She dried her eyes with the back of her hand. Hinhoho could only imagine what terrors she must have seen the last day. "The kids are there as well and they are fine" she continued.

"What about Rurumu?" he interrupted her sick worried about his wife.

"I…I don't know" she said with a shaking voice. "She was with us when the explosions started but I lost the track of her after it" Piprika said uncertainly while looking at her brother trying to guess his feelings. She made a long pause before she continued "I'm sure she'll be okay, brother!" She tried to sound optimistic enough to lift her brother's spirit.

"She better be" he whispered.

Hinahoho didn't need to hear more. He quickly send his sister to the safety of the shelter and continued his search; for only his wife this time.

 _Oh, Solomon let her be safe!_ He silently prayed. _That's all I'm asking for._

* * *

Ja'far tried to open his eyes but he felt too tired to even do that. Every part of his body was hurting him. The ground beneath him was like a glass on his back and he could feel a heavy weight above him.

He tried to process the information on his mind. He was in the palace guarding the civilians alongside with the rest fighters under his command. Then, in a blink of an eye the building started to collapse and chaos consumed everything. He couldn't remember anything more than that.

 _This means that I failed terribly on the mission to protect the innocent. The mission that was bestowed upon me by my king_ , Ja'far observed in his mind _. I'm sorry I let you down, Sin. That was the last thing I had in mind._

 _And that it's probably the last thing I'll do_ , he continued bitterly _, a fitting end for an assassin who thought he could become something better than this._

It was obvious to him that these were his last moments. How else could it be? He was starting to feel cold. So cold like the terrible darkness all around him.

 _So this is how I'll say goodbye to this world._

Pictures overflowed his mind. With his imagination he could see his friends fighting, gasping to make a difference. He could also see his king, lost in the middle of this chaos but still not giving up.

 _You should be with them, you should be with him_ , a small voice in his head whispered.

Suddenly, he realized where his place in this world was. He ought to be with his comrades fighting to defend Sinbad's utopia. He didn't have the right to die when the rest of them kept fighting for their shared dream. With new found determination he opened his eyes.

The view above him was terrible. So terrible; that the darkness that was surrounded before seemed so welcoming now in comparison. Rurumu was right above him covered in blood hugging him protectively.

"Why? WHY?" he screamed to no one in particular.

"Ja'far?" her once strong voice called him weakly. "I'm glad you are alright, Ja'far" she tried to smile but when she opened her mouth further she could only cough blood. Drops of it, fell directly to Ja'far's face.

"I never wanted you to be sacrificed for me!" he kept screaming, and he changed position so that he was now next to Rurumu, leaving her room to properly lie on her back.

"I know my child, I know" she said between heavy breaths "But I could never regret saving your life. Even if it costs mine".

Tears were falling from Ja'far's eyes, temporary blocking his vision. Still, his hand found hers and placing both of them on his chest he kept shaking.

He never imagined he would see a day where Rurumu would cease to exist. Now he had to live in a world without her.

* * *

When Hinahoho found her it was almost too late. She was accompanied by Ja'far who was sitting next to her and holding her hand. For a moment, he was relieved as he thought that the boy was healing her. But observing the desperate look of the poor boy he realized that his wife was beyond saving.

As soon as Ja'far realized that Hinhoho was there he let go of Rurumu's hand after kissing it a last time. He stood up and took a few steps away from where she laid to give the couple some privacy.

Hinahoho kneeled where Ja'far was sitting a few moments ago and run his hand through his wife's face.

"Rurumu" his voice broke as he whispered that.

"Hinahoho, is that you?" she more recognized his voice than his face as her vision had started to fade to darkness "I'm glad I'm gonna share my final moments with you".

"I should have been there earlier!" he told more to himself "why couldn't I be there earlier?" he smacked his free hand to the ground with a great force. "If I was there earlier I might have managed to save you!".

"Please, don't blame yourself" she comforted him. Even in her final moments, she was the one taking care of the others. "And don't let Ja'far blame himself, as well" she continued "I don't want to see the people I love being tormented by guilt forever. I rather see them all smile happily".

Did she talk about smiles and being happy? Hinhoho couldn't picture how he could feel happiness again after his wife's death. She's was always like the sun and now she was fading away, she was taking all the warmth with her.

"I wanted to do many things, but now it's impossible" she told him "Will you promise me to do it yourself in my stead?".

Hinahoho nodded in a positive way. How could he refuse her anything now?

"I wanted to see our children grow and become fine women and men. Please, be there and give them the guidance a mother would give for they are what matters the most in the world" she grabbed with her hand his robe as she muttered the last words.

"I also wanted to live in the peaceful world Sinbad envisioned. Please, help him rebuild it and protect that place so our next generations will have a peaceful place to belong"

"Lastly, I want you to be happy. I know it seems impossible right now but if one day you are able to crack a real smile and feel happiness I'll be relieved wherever I may be then" with that her hand left his robe as she felt her strength leaving her.

Hinahoho held her closer to him and leaned forward to place a last kiss on his wife's lips. As he was kissing her he felt her lips growing colder and realized that his wife wasn't among the living any longer.

He kept holding his dead wife in his embrace as silent tears blocked his vision.

They say that general Hinhoho had never cried in his entire life but that cruel night he cried like a child.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and let me know what you think about my story :)**


End file.
